Torture
by Jiko-kun
Summary: I looked again to Inuyasha, weeping silent tears of agony. I wanted to scream, and found I had no voice. No voice at all Chapter 1 is a songfic- Taking Over Me by Evanescence.


Torture   
HAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK!!!! I JUST WENT TO A PLACE FOR A WEEK AND I DIDN'T UPDATE!!! YOU MAY ALL BE ANGERED NOW! I GOT A WHOLE BUNCHA NEW CLOTHES AND... STUFF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ahem... Okay, I think I'm done. (=-=) Amazing, isn't it? Well guess what... THIS IS A NEW STORY! And you know what??? IT'S ANGST! ANGST ANGST ANGST!!! So if you do not like angst, then leave. Now. HAHAHAHAHA! INUYASHA- ANGST SHALL LIVE ON FOREVER!  
  
Umm... Yah. -  
  
Summary: Sango is in love with Inuyasha, but refuses to admit it. But when she decides that she will tell him, it's too late – Naraku has taken Inuyasha captive in an attempt to lure his comrades to him. Naraku is giving Sango horrible visions of Inuyasha being tortured, which are too real to be false. Will Sango be able to rescue Inuyasha from Naraku? And if she does, will it be enough?  
  
'Meh.' =Thoughts "Meh." =Speaking Meh=Song lyrics (A/N: Meh) =Author's stupid, completely random points that you probably don't even need to read. -  
  
Disclaimer: (Applies for all chapters) I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, don't you think that I would have made Inuyasha and Sango get together by now??? O.o Taking Over Me is the sole property of the band Evanescence and it's respective companies.  
  
Have fun!   
  
You don't remember me But I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream? And dream I do...  
  
"Hello?" My voice ripped through the still, quiet darkness and pierced the night. It was nearly dawn, but I was not sure how I got here... I was not sure where my friends were. I gripped Hiraikotsu and sat against a tall tree, waiting for the sun to appear over the horizon, for the night to end. My thoughts began to wander, and I wondered where my comrades were. It was not the first time I had been alone in the dark, so I did not feel fear. I was, after all, a Taijiya. Taijiya never have fear.  
  
With that comforting thought, I waited. Soon, the small but visible rays of sunlight began to appear. I sighed with relief and released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Suddenly, when there was enough light to see, I looked around. And gaped, horrified.  
  
Inuyasha lay upon the lush green grass, his silver hair matted with blood and the grass stained with it, a dried brown substance upon it. Inuyasha's tiny, Inu-like ears atop his head were maimed and bitten, also bloody. His haori had a large sickle-like weapon standing out of it. The place where it had dug into Inuyasha's flesh was his chest. His haori was a darker red then ever before, and Inuyasha's chest did not heave to show breathing patterns. It did not heave at all, in fact.  
  
I swallow hard, tasting bile as I recognized the weapon. It was Kohaku's, who lay dead beside Inuyasha, his mouth slightly open with blood trickling down from it. He had a gaping hole where his throat used to be, and blood was pouring from the hole.  
  
I looked again to Inuyasha, weeping silent tears of agony. I wanted to scream, and found I had no voice. No voice at all. Suddenly, a pounding entered my head, and...  
  
I awake.  
  
As I lie here, sweating, I rise out of my –what was it Kagome called it- sleeping bag and stumble, none too gracefully, to sit at the base of an old oak tree. I cry quietly as I remember all that had happened in the last week.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
I know what the camp looks like. A ruin of a place, with small sleeping bags by a poorly made fire and a few ruins of tents set up to make it look more normal. But it doesn't look normal. Not without Inuyasha sitting in a tall tree near us, not without him watching over us. I remember it so clearly, Inuyasha, even if you don't. The exact day that I fell in love with you. It was a month back, Inuyasha, if you remember. You were carrying me on your back, and we were alone. Miroku was flirting with girls, asking them to bear his child; Kagome was back in her own Era, and Shippou and Kirara were off playing a game. I had been wounded by a youkai a few days ago, Inuyasha. Do you remember what you told me? You said that you were glad that I was all right. You told me that I was valuable to the team, valuable as a fighting partner, and valuable to you. To you, Inuyasha, I was valuable. Do you remember that, Inuyasha? Do you remember? Soon, I began to realize that I was slowly beginning to love you. Beginning to love your tempers, your moods, your secrecy... everything. I denied it, at first, saying that you had Kagome, and Kagome had you to love. But then I remembered that you told said, once, that Kagome reminded you too much of Kikyo for you to ever love her. Oh, you weren't talking to me, Inuyasha, but I heard it. And I pitied you, Inuyasha. That you had such a life, and that you had to choose between breaking Kagome's fragile heart, and having to live in agony. That doesn't sound much like me, does it? Pitying you, pitying anyone, in fact. But I've changed. You've changed. So much has changed in such a short time. And then, when I finally realized (with some help from the houshi) that you deserved to know my true feelings... Naraku stepped in. He took you away, Inuyasha. Where are you?  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
Once, Inuyasha, you saw me weeping. Crying because I knew that I could never have you. Tears, glistening, running down my cheeks in torrents, because you would always be out of my reach. I've seen how you react when Kagome cries, Inuyasha. You reacted differently to me, because you have never seen me weep. You took it for the wrong reasons, and told me... told me that Kohaku would be all right. That we would restore his soul to him and save him from Naraku. You touched me hand, in a gesture of sympathy, of pity, and... something else. I don't know if you love me, Inuyasha, but I will find you. I will save you.  
  
You are in the clutches of Naraku now, yourself, Inuyasha. Do you feel what Kohaku feels? Does Naraku torment you, day and night? Is Kohaku there; is he one of your tormentors? I know you are being tortured, Inuyasha, I know that. You have destroyed Naraku's plans one too many times for him not to make sport of you.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you To live, to breathe You're taking over me  
  
That day, Inuyasha... you went into the thick forest at noontime to search for firewood, running through the woods, as graceful as a neko youkai. Hours later, we heard a scream, like a scream of a dying animal. We shivered, but did not go to look because we thought it was just a small youkai Inuyasha killed. By the time the sun was setting, everyone was worried. Where were you? Why weren't you back yet? After all, it did not take that long to gather firewood. So we went to look for you, Inuyasha. And soon enough, we found a part of the forest where a trail of blood led through the trees, which led to a large oak tree. Upon the tree was pinned a note, written in blood. Blood too thick, too black to be any humans. Written upon it stated that Inuyasha was taken by Naraku, who undoubtedly wrote the note. It also said that visions would be sent to two living creatures, a youkai and a ningen, showing what was happening to Inuyasha. We wondered about this, Inuyasha. Are you dead? Or are you hanging onto life by a thread? Although you can't hear me, Inuyasha, I will find you. That's a promise.  
  
I look in the mirror and See your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside That are just like You are taking over  
  
Getting up, I stumble to the small lake that lies close to our campsite. Looking in the still, clear water with moonlight glistening upon its surface, I do not see my face. I see you, Inuyasha. I see your face, your features, even your long, silver hair that hangs down to your waist. I see your golden, animal-like eyes that shine and dance with the fire that lies within them. I see your ever-present scowl, glaring at me.  
  
Suddenly, another scene forms upon the water. It shows me you, with your arms chained to a grimy, wooden wall, your long silver hair glistening with dark, red-black blood. In this scene, Inuyasha, the top to your haori is off, and you have deep cuts lined along your chest, arms, and stomach. You also have a large hole in the middle of your stomach, Inuyasha. There are torturing devices all around you, Inuyasha, but no tormentors in sight. Your eyes are closed, as if you were asleep. But I know better, Inuyasha. Your eyes are shut, but tension lines surround them. Your body is tense, as if you know that something will soon happen.  
  
A small creak, and the door opens softly. I see Kagura step in, her face completely blank as she picks out a large dagger, dripping with poison, from the pile of torturing devices. She closes her eyes for a moment, as if hesitating. Obviously, not even she likes what she has to do. But then again, she is Naraku's creation, so she must listen to him. She slowly turns around to face Inuyasha, and her face grows hard with determination. Inuyasha's eyes spring open, and I see the agony and panic that fills them. Kagura quietly whispers something to herself that sounds oddly like "Forgive me, Kami-sama," and moves toward Inuyasha, her kimono fluttering as she moves.  
  
I cannot see what she is doing, but Inuyasha screams with pain, and then the vision disappears.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe You're taking over me  
  
Oh Kami! I must find Inuyasha! Right now! Naraku IS torturing him! And although it may be a trap, I must save him! I swear under my breath, and then run to go wake the others. Inuyasha must be found before Naraku completely destroys him... before Naraku kills his spirit, his determination, and what makes Inuyasha what he is.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe You're taking over me  
  
Inuyasha... you've taken over me. You've taken my love, and made me want to do anything for you. I'll do anything for you, Inuyasha. I'll give my life for you, if that's what it takes. I love you as much as I love Kohaku, be it a different sense altogether. I will find you, Inuyasha! I will save you! And once I do, Inuyasha, even if you do not love me back, at least I can live with having you near me.  
  
Once, when I was younger, a young boy told me that I had too much determination to have things my way, too much determination to set things right and to do exactly what needed doing. I remember what is happening to Inuyasha, and I frown. Perhaps that determination will help me now.  
  
I love you, Inuyasha, and that's all that matters.  
  
Taking over me You're taking over me Taking over me... You're taking over me!  
  
Wow... that wasn't too long, but really mushy. And angst. ANGST IS GOOD! Mush is bad, though... I never thought that I could write that romantically... I don't like it one bit. BUT ANGST IS POWER! So I shall continue writing it.  
  
Anyways, did you guys like it? I hope you did, because I worked for a really long time on it. Well, not really. This is like... I don't know, 3 or 4 hours of work? So... DROP A FREAKING REVIEW! Thank you. -  
  
..::Myou Kontan::.. 


End file.
